My Valentine Gift To You
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: When Cynder begins to strongly question her relationship, she learns just how far Spyro is willing to go to prove his love for her. CynderxSpyro. First one-shot. R/R. No flames.


**My Valentine Gift To You  
A Spyro the Dragon Fan Fiction  
By Neo Rabbit**

Disclaimer: Spyro and Co. belongs to Krome.

_Hello, all. Just thought I'd pull a first ever one-shot story. And regardless of the title or summary, this is not a tragic story, which has no ties to my trilogy whatsoever. Anyway, with that cleared, enjoy!_

Rating: **R for Brief Language, and Sexuality**.

Genre: **Romance, and Drama**.

* * *

_Gasp_.

Cynder sat up on her bed in awakened startle, her sapphire eyes widened in reaction to her expression as the late morning sunlight graced the inside of their room from the open window of the temple.

Panting softly with beads of sweat drops etched on her face and her slight awareness of the sunlight, she slowly diverted her attention downward registering her thoughts while her expression loosened, yet her eyes remained in the same position.

'_It's that dream again. I don't understand. Why am I having them?_' Her thoughts questioned.

That was a valid question in her mind, yet she didn't know. It was the fourth time in weeks that she had this dream where her mate became involved with someone else. Normally, she would just shrug it off and assumed that it was nothing but a dream, which was what her mate suggested. But judging by the recurrences of these dreams, she couldn't help but wonder: _Is Spyro fated to love another_?

Almost immediately, she shut her eyes and shook her head indicating strong denial. Of course, he loves her. He has proven that himself on numerous occasions. He's even planning a gift for her for Valentine's Day. Why would he do something to ruin that?

Momentarily, she mentally tried to tell herself that it was foolish of her to think such thoughts, yet it didn't seem to diminish the doubt and worry in her veins.

And it frightened her to no end. _What if these were premonitory visions? What if she was right and their relationship is coming to an end_?

Suddenly, voices from the outside have broke her from her train of thoughts. But before she could come to gaze upon the open window, she immediately noticed that she was the only one positioned in the bed.

Someone was missing.

'_Spyro_…?' Her thoughts spoke out of confusion.

But the black dragoness loosened her expression upon a sudden anticipation as she closed her eyes and a sigh escaped her breath in a measure of calm before a smile graced her feature. Thoughts of the recurring dream leaving her wandering mind at the moment.

"Valentine." She spoke while using the back of her left paw to wipe the sweat glands from her face.

It was obviously Valentine's Day today, which was second to her favorite holiday aside from Christmas. A day that was special for couples and it only happens once a year. It was a special day for gift giving that signifies love, something that she hopes to get today from her mate.

Removing the blanket from her bodily form, she proceeded off the bed and got on all four before paddling over to the window where the voices originated, her talons and hind feet softly pacing the elegant floor beneath her.

When she halted her stop near the window, she looked down and saw the sight of Spyro and the pink dragoness, Ember, standing over the grassy landscape not far from the temple and exchanging friendly words with each other in converse.

Due to her distance, Cynder wasn't able to make out what they were saying at this point, yet paid it no mind as she looked on with a smile plastered on her feature.

But then, her smile slightly deterred upon a sight that she was seeing.

* * *

As soon as they finished exchanging words, Ember provided Spyro with a soft, gentle kiss to his left cheek while he blushed involuntarily from the ordeal.

Afterwards, they exchanged their goodbyes, Spyro being slightly hesitant on his farewells, and parted ways unaware that they were under the watchful eyes of a black dragoness.

* * *

Cynder turned away from the window with a perplexed expression to her face while her mind raced in thoughts.

'_Take it easy, Cynder. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. There is nothing going on between them._' Her thoughts spoke.

It was because of these kinds of reasonable thoughts that she remained true by Spyro's side regardless of the recurring dreams. But something kept her in doubt of her relationship with the purple dragon. Yet, she shook her head in denial to these allegations.

_'No! No, this is crazy. Ember is my friend. I mean, come on, she has Flame, right? She would never do such a thing to jeopardize our friendship or her relationship with him._' Her thoughts once again came into reasons.

Yet, she couldn't help but wonder due to these recurring dreams that has been happening over the past weeks. Could they be premonitory visions on what's to come? Could their relationship be in jeopardy based on a dream?

Her expression and mind were left in agonizing worries upon such allegory thoughts. She wanted so badly to deny these thoughts and be with her lover no matter what. But no matter how many times she tries, the dreams persist in her mind. Why? Could it be the retched darkness placing these thoughts to her mind?

Her answer was in silence, yet she didn't get much of a chance to continue her thoughts before an open door caught her attention to find Spyro making his entrance into the room with a genuine smile to his face.

As Spyro, who's positioned on all four as well, gently closed the door with his tail, he shortly grew aware of Cynder's awakened form and her sapphire eyes staring into amethyst orbs before he spoke.

"Good morning, Cyn." He greeted, kindly. "Had a nice rest?"

He expected an answer from her, but all was silence from the black dragoness as her gaze shifted a bit with uncertainty; and then her face diverted downward from his view. Her expression and sapphire blue eyes left in confusion and worry, to which Spyro managed to catch sight of with his smile still intact, yet his facial feature etched with concern.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he slowly advanced towards her, his tail swaying ever so gently.

Once again, Cynder grew in silent response as Spyro halted mere inches from her, his smile slowly diverted to a frown with concern upon the actions of his mate.

"Cyn…?" He called again.

"Do you love her?" She spoke, a sudden feeling of envy shrouding her being at this moment.

The abrupt question from his mate immediately caught him slightly off-guard, which left him in a bit of confusion.

"What are you talking about? Love who?"

Instantly, Cynder, to Spyro's stunning startle, sharply applied her attention to him with a hurtful expression on her face and a glare to her eyes, piercing against his very soul.

"You know who." She growled. "I saw you down there with her."

Almost immediately, Spyro's expression grew of anticipation to whom she was referring to as he shook his head in denial to these allegations.

"Cynder…The relationship between Ember and I are ancient history. We're just friends." He spoke.

_Just friends. _Those words seem to echo into her mind. And the black dragoness would want nothing more than to take these words into rational consideration. But unfortunately, Cynder's expression grew of disbelief to those words before she slightly shook her head.

"Bullshit." She spoke before resuming. "From where I was standing, that pecker kiss was probably more than just friends."

Although his expression grew hurtful from, not only those words, but his failed first attempt, Spyro begins his second attempt at reasoning with his mate.

"Cynder, you must believe me. I would never betray you like that."

"But you did." She snarled before turning her back to him, her tail swaying tensely in reaction to her emotions.

Spyro saw this with deep concern, yet his mind came into question on the true cause of this beside the mention of Ember as he took a few paddling steps forward and halted his stop just a few inches from the black dragoness' position.

"Cynder…where is all this coming from? What brought this on?"

"Nothing!" Cynder spat out, her position remaining the same.

Unbeknownst to the purple dragon, hurtful tears flowed from both her closed eyes.

Confusion was Spyro's expression at this moment before anticipation slowly formed on his facial feature upon a sudden thought. A thought that recently occurred to him as of late.

"You had the dreams again, didn't you?" He spoke.

_Sniff…_

A sniff from the black dragoness indicated to Spyro that she was crying, yet awaited his answer to the question. When he received no response, he tried again.

"Cynder, did you--" He started to say before he was given his answer.

"Wh-What does it matter?" She shouted out in anger due to the mention of the words, her position remaining the same.

"It matters to me!" He shouted back by accident, before easing himself in a measure of calm and resuming. "I-I'm sorry for shouting, but my God, Cynder, we went over this. All right? It was just a dream."

Instantly, Cynder whirled around to face him, tears and the hurtful expression evident in her eyes as her tail swayed in reaction to the emotion that she was giving off.

"Oh, really? _It was just_ _a dream_? Tell me something, Spyro: If-If what I'm having is just a dream, then why the hell is it persisting in my fucking head week in and week out?! Huh?! Why is that, Spyro?!"

Spyro had his maw open to speak his words, but Cynder intervened.

"No, I'll tell you why! It's because what I'm having isn't a natural dream. It's an actual premonition."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Spyro approached a bit further while Cynder noticed, yet held her ground.

"By the ancestors, Cynder, you don't actually believe that, do you?"

With the expression intact and the hurtful tears visible to her eyes, Cynder, upon sudden reminisce of the dream, shook her head after a while of silence.

"Right now, I-I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't."

Immediately, she started to paddle her way out of the room passed the purple dragon as Spyro, upon sight of this, strongly halted her stop by his tail.

Cynder craned her head to glare in his direction while Spyro craned his head to her, his stern, yet concerned expression staring into her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Move your tail."

Spyro shook his head.

"No, I'm not going to—"

His speech was halted by the tip-point of Cynder's tail blade pressed up against his neck ominously.

Spyro grew aware of the threat, yet kept his fear in check with sternness as he looked into the glaring sapphire orbs of the black dragoness. Right then, he could tell by where the conversation was going, that, besides the dream, envy was shrouding her own judgment at the moment, thus causing her to question their relationship and resort to this. It was a momentary disbelief to him, but it was true nonetheless.

"Either you move your goddamn tail or I'll slit your fucking throat. Which do you prefer?" She questioned, which to Spyro, sounded like her darkness was talking, not her.

Spyro felt that he should choose the alternative to save himself, but chose not to. He couldn't let her leave…not because of the actions of some silly dream…or in her case, a heartbreaking nightmare. He loves her with all of his very being. So much that he is willing to prove it to her at this very instant.

"Do it." He spoke, fear being absent from his tone.

The response came of a startle for the black dragoness as her expression grew of slight confusion.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go ahead and do it." He spoke, his expression remaining stern and fearless, to which Cynder managed to catch sight of.

"What are you trying to do?" She sternly questioned him.

"I should ask you that same question. I mean, I pledged my love to you every single day of every single month of every single year, Cynder. Hell, I'm even cooking up a Valentine gift for you later on today. But up to this moment, I'm compelled to ask: Was it enough? Was all of it enough to prove myself to you?"

Diverting her eyes slightly to the side, Cynder found that she was unable to speak at the moment out of uncertainty to the questions as the purple dragon's words registered in her mind.

It was then that her attention went to Spyro as he resumed speaking.

"Cynder, we've battled side-by-side against Malefor and defeated him. With him gone, we're both at peace with each other. Yet, you've decided to let some…godforsaken dream come between us, letting it question our relationship and resorting to _this_?"

As Cynder was in momentary thought to his words, Spyro used this opportunity to slowly stand to his hind legs while softly grasping his paws to the blade, positioning the curve side in place of his neck.

Upon sight of this, Cynder slowly stood on her hind legs as anxiety and fear formed on her facial feature in awareness of his actions while Spyro, tears momentary etched on his eyes, stood firm.

"Spyro, what—" She started to ask before he intervened.

"I love you so much, Cynder. And I'm willing to press this blade further against the scale of my neck and breaching the skin to prove that if you believe otherwise! In answer to your earlier question, _that_ is what I'm doing."

Cynder couldn't believe it. Many times she has witnessed how Spyro would prove his love to her through gifts and such, yet has never known him to take his own life to accomplish that as well.

It was such a stunning shock to her that the situation compels her to close her eyes and relax her tail, the envy in her soul diminishing from its host at the moment, while Spyro, seeing Cynder's releaxed form, released the scythe blade from his grasp as the black dragoness' tail slowly relinquishing from him.

As Cynder slowly opened her eyes, her head hung and her gaze was downward with an expression of guilt and shame due to this incident.

Sternness and concern was Spyro's expression upon sight of this.

"Cyn…?" He called after wiping the tear stains from his eyes.

"My God, I cannot believe…" Her voice whimpered as she spoke. "I let something like that get to me."

Spyro shook his head.

"Cynder, it wasn't your fault."

"It's not?" Cynder questioned, her teary gaze applied to Spyro as she spoke. "Spyro, I grew envious, and threatened to take your life, nearly severing our relationship. That doesn't sound like something that I'm used to doing. That sounds like something—"

"Your dark side would do?" Spyro finished.

With her head slowly hung low, Cynder grew in silence to the question, yet Spyro read the expression on her face like an old book as he approached her position.

"Cynder…" He spoke softly.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry." She apologized softly while the shameful tears flowed from her eyes.

As he got there, he braced both paws to both sides of her cheek and diverted her face to him, teary sapphire eyes meeting with caring purple orbs as a gentle smile formed on the purple dragon's feature.

"Cynder, you do not have to apologize. You are the most elegant, and the most precious being that I've grown to know in the years of our childhood." He said as he relinquished his paw from her right cheek to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Okay?"

With an inward sigh of content upon the touch, Cynder managed a slight smile upon his comforting words as Spyro, seeing that she was at ease with herself, placed his paw back into position of her right cheek before resuming his words.

"It would take more than just some mere fantasy, dream or otherwise, to deter me away from you. You are my sun, you are my moon, you are my heart, you are my soul, and you are my very…own…valentine. And I would rather die a thousand deaths than not to be by your side."

Strongly stunned by those words, Cynder's smile widened while momentarily fighting to keep her joyous tears at bay.

But then, her smile diverted into a straight position upon a thought as Spyro saw her change of expression before his facial feature masked the black dragoness' at the moment.

"You okay?" He asked while softly caressing her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's just…" She halted her statement, and got straight to the point. "What about Ember? I mean…you two did have a fling before."

Spyro nodded, his eyes diverted downward a bit, and then back to her.

"I know. Years ago, it was a, uh...complicated relationship between us and we decided to end it before it escalated any further and move on with our lives, which she has already did with Flame, as have I with you. The kiss outside was just a friendly gesture for helping her out with her gift for Flame, that's all. So you have nothing to worry about. No competitions, nothing."

In silence, Cynder diverted her eyes slightly downward, then back at Spyro and spoke.

"So, um…everything is right in the world?"

With a reassuring smile and a snicker escaping his maw, Spyro nodded.

"Right as rain, sweetheart."

In silence, Cynder provided a smile on her face as Spyro's eyes caught sight of genuine expression.

"What?"

In silence, Cynder softly braced both her paws to Spyro's cheeks in the same manner before speaking.

"It is a blessing to have you into my life, Spyro. Therefore, I would like to give myself to you as your very own valentine's gift."

Spyro provided a curt nod in acknowledgment to the comment.

"Your thoughts mirror my own as I would like to perform the same. But only if you're sure." Spyro spoke.

With the smile intact, Cynder nodded in response.

"Then, shall we?" He asked.

Cynder provided a curt nod.

"We shall."

Without another word, their faces advanced forward into a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling up against each other's maw while both provided equal moans during the procedure.

Cynder could feel Spyro's paws caressing against the mid-section of her back while the purple dragon felt her paws against his cheeks. But they continued the romance regardless.

Seconds came to pass and they managed to collide onto the bed – Cynder being on top while Spyro was underneath her. As both dragons provided sensual moans from the constant lip-lock, both their tails became softly entwined together.

Momentarily, they released the kiss to gasp for air before resuming as Spyro's paws softly went caressing from her back's midsection to her long delicate neck.

The black dragoness' wings fluttered in reaction to the touch, yet it didn't deter them from their moment.

The sun's bright light made its present known overhead of the two lovers, which only succeeded in intensifying the passion between them.

Spyro could feel his own sexual organ releasing and caressing against Cynder's vaginal area.

Both Spyro and Cynder halted their passionate lip-lock upon the touches, yet both their eyes were droned to each other with smiles on their faces and common ideas to mind while breathing from their nostrils instead of their maws.

"You've unsheathed your sword, soldier." She spoke, seductively.

Of course, she had reference to his sex organ as Spyro kept his smile to his facial feature while looking into the beautiful sapphire blue eyes of his mate.

"Sweet divine ancestors, you are the most beautiful being this realm could ever have to offer me."

Cynder provided an inward giggle upon the comment before Spyro resumed.

"Be my Valentine, Cynder."

With the smile intact, she spoke.

"Only if you'll be mine, lover…because your gift to me is my gift to you."

"Don't forget, I got one for you later in the day." He spoke.

"Oh, do you? So this is your first gift?"

"Mm-hmm." He answered to both questions. "But I'm having a feeling that you'll like this gift better."

"I have that same feeling. Are you ready?"

"Only if you are."

With a smile, Cynder lowered down to his level before using her delicate tongue to caress against his forehead.

She felt the slight shiver in the purple dragon's body from underneath her upon the massaging touch of her tongue as she issued a tender kiss to his lips. Afterwards, she released the kiss simultaneously lowering her buttocks carefully down in allowance for Spyro to make his entrance into her.

She only managed to make it halfway before she cringed her eyes shut and a sharp gasp escaped her maw. A sudden pain intruded into her as Spyro could see the pained expression on her face, yet felt an amount of pleasure coursing into him at this point.

"T-Take it easy, Cyn…" He spoke in reassurance, his breathing shuddered and his eyes fluttering to a close upon this sensation. "It'll pass soon."

No sooner had he spoke those words, Cynder lowered deeper and managed a slight grunt with a measure of relief. He was right. The pain has subsided, replaced by an amount of pleasure that none could fathom.

As she opened her eyes, she looked down lustfully to the purple orbs of her lover, Spyro's gaze staring into sapphire blue with the same expression.

With smiles on their faces and without a single word, they proceeded to their lovemaking.

With her paws relinquished from the grasp on the mattress and braced against the golden chest of the purple dragon in order to steady herself, Cynder softly buckled her hips against Spyro's groin, both feeling the radiated glow from, not only the sun, but from within themselves.

Momentarily, Spyro, while growling and moaning softly upon the pleasure, braced his paws against her hindquarters or hips to provided most of the help should she have any type of trouble.

Moreover, he was trying to keep himself under control in hopes to not come into climax too early. He wanted this moment to last without failure or complications. He wanted this to be a special Valentine gift for her.

Cynder did likewise to control herself as well as the passion went from a medium to a quickened pace by each passing minute. Momentarily, she would lower to his level and provide him with a passionate kiss before resuming.

Clenching his teeth with an inward growl, Spyro grunted as he thrust deeper into her very being while Cynder, her head craning back, issued an erotic, yet pleasurable moan upon that action.

Both were breathing quite strongly during the process as Cynder and Spyro could feel the sweat etching on their foreheads. Yet, regardless, they chose not to stop. They wanted this moment to last.

A loud moan emanated from Cynder as she buckled harder onto the purple dragon's sex organ, Spyro mirroring her reaction as he thrust deeper into her. Both softly calling out to each other during this process, yet they didn't stop. They kept the passion going until their last breath. They kept their hold to each other, refusing release.

Then, Spyro, his teeth remaining clenched and his breathing erratic, could feel it, likewise with Cynder. Their huge climax was coming.

No. They couldn't release now. It was an enjoyable trait for both of them. Yet, they were left with no choice. It was too much to bear at this point.

Mentally, both dragons came to an accord as Spyro, with a strong grimace to his face, clenched his claws to Cynder's buttocks while his sharp nails drove into the black scales, blood slightly flowing from the contact.

With a strong grimace on her face, more from the strong climax coming than from the pain emanating from her buttocks as a result of her lover's nails, Cynder's claws clenched against Spyro's golden chest while the purple dragon grunted slightly in pain.

Regardless, both ignored the pain before Cynder provided a straining erotic moan from her maw followed shortly by Spyro as their climax came and their semen collided against each other from within them, droplets of the substance momentarily staining onto the bed as well as on themselves.

Breathing heavily, her heart racing, and sweating immensely, Cynder moaned in content as her body, in exhaustion, fell onto golden chest and to the embrace of the purple dragon, her paws resting the either sides of his body while hearing the rapid beats of her lover's heart.

Spyro was in the same exhausted predicament, yet his breathing eased as well as Cynder's while both dragons caressed each other's scales ever so lovingly and delicately.

Both provided soft, affectionate growls to each other as Spyro lifted his head and issued a soft caressing touch to the black dragoness' forehead with his tongue.

Seconds later, Cynder lifted her head and scooted up a little so her loving gaze was directed to her male mate.

A smile graced her feature as well as Spyro upon the love that they shared. But to them, it was more than just the love that they shared…it was gift. A valentine gift of a soon to be family for both of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cyndie."

An inward laughter emanated from the black dragoness' maw upon the nickname bestowed upon her before she spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, lover boy."

Spyro creased a left brow upon the words.

"Don't you mean, lover _dragon_?"

"Ah!" She spoke while a chuckle escaped her maw.

Afterwards, they softly caressed their muzzle against each other with deep affection before sharing a soft passionate kiss. Until Cynder suddenly, yet teasingly released the kiss for a brief moment, much to Spyro's dismay.

"And I expect my second gift later in the day."

Spyro chuckled.

"Oh, you'll get it."

Cynder issue a chuckle as well.

"Yeah, I better."

"Hmm. Shall we resume our kiss, love?"

With a smile, Cynder issued a curt nod before she and Spyro resumed their passionate kiss in hopes to enjoy the remainder of the holiday that is Valentine's Day while the sun's rays of the heavens graced around their features from the glass-less window of the temple.

**The End**.

* * *

_Well, there you have it! Thought I post this early before then. Happy Valentine's Day to all from Neo Rabbit!! Ciao_!


End file.
